Alobal Lorfiril
Demigod Pantheon: Elf Pantheon Titles: Home Plane: Portfolio: Hedonism, mirth, magic, revelry Alignment: Chaotic Good Worshippers: Cleric Alignments: Domains: Chaos, Good, Magic, Trickery Holy Symbols: Favoured Weapons: Dagger Revelry, hedonism, and excess of all kinds are the purview of Alobal Lorfiril, known as the Reveler and the Merry Magician. The youngest of the Seldarine (see Mythic Origins, page 25), he urges his followers to wrest the maximum possible pleasure from each moment. Responsibility is for tomorrow; why not spend today enjoying good food, fine wine, friendship, and love? Alobal does not cajole his followers to become intoxicated to the point of causing harm to themselves or others, nor does he condone seeking personal pleasure at the expense of others. He teaches that there is as much potential in tomorrow as there is in today, and that elves need never hurry. Wasting today in drudgery is fruitless and possibly sinful. Appearing as a comely male elf with eyes of sparkling gold, the Merry Magician enjoys magic used to provide amusement, to create beauty, or to enhance the pleasure of ordinary activities. Illusions used for enjoyment rather than base trickery are common among his followers, as are transmutations geared toward improving artworks and conjurations aimed at gaining an amusing companion for a short period. Clergy Alobal's clerics begin their training by hosting spontaneous revels and magic shows in their communities. As they gain in power and importance, they preside at community functions, provide entertainment to lift the spirits of the sick and injured, and oversee the production of wine, sweetmeats, and other fare consumed purely for pleasure. Temples Alobal's followers rarely establish temples; most lack the fortitude to work so hard. They often create small shrines in taverns, glades, and places of wild beauty. A shrine to Alobal usually conceals ample stores of wine, sugared fruits, and other confections as well as scrolls of spells that followers commonly use. Alobal's shrines are often masked by magic, appearing as trees with rainbow-colored leaves or other odd but pleasing objects. Prayers Prayers to Alobal often frame requests in terms of pleasure. "Let me lift the mantle of care from my compatriots/With a glass, a wink, a song,/And keep them laughing the whole night long," goes one common prayer. Rites The worshipers of Alobal revere their god every time they take a sip of wine, taste a delectable food, swap tales with a friend, or participate in an enjoyable activity. Merely invoking the god's name at such times counts as veneration of the deity. Quests The Reveler's followers typically undertake quests to retrieve items of beauty that give pleasure to those who own them, seek out magic wines and rare foods, compete in games, and establish magical means of reducing the average elf's daily workload. Such quests often involve consultation with other long-lived creatures, such as good-aligned dragons, about what gives them the greatest pleasure and satisfaction. Aspects Herald: An elf 10th-level illusionist/10th-level rogue is Alobal's herald on the Material Plane. Allies: Alobal's allies are bralani eladrins, lillends or ghaele eladrins, and planetars. Category:Demipowers Category:Seldarine